The Boy Can't Help It
The Boy Can't Help It is the 254th episode of King of the Hill. It first aired on September 13th, 2009. Synopsis While Hank and the guys realize they have run out of projects, Bobby and Joseph scramble to find dates for the upcoming Homecoming dance. The guys see local homeless man “Spongy” making his recycling rounds. They admire Spongy’s four-shopping-cart train, which he steers with a complex system of ropes; they have their new project. Joseph gets a “better–than-nothing” date, but Bobby faces an endless wave of rejection. He is observed by two older girls, who agree that he would make a good “project.” The two girls approach and begin to flirt with Bobby, and are joined by a third girl. All three think Bobby is “the cuteness.” At first Bobby doesn’t understand what these girls from the advanced class want from him, but soon the self-named “Bobby Buddies” have him (literally) eating out of their hands. He brings up the Homecoming dance; all three agree to be his date(s). Bobby has a date to go to the mall, but Hank is suspicious when he hears his son is going out with three college-prep girls. Hank and the guys finally finish their shopping-cart train. It works, but Dale notes that it’s not much to look at; they decide to “gussy it up.” The girls pick up Bobby for their mall-date; Hank is mortified when his son gets on the back of a girl’s bicycle. Hank tells Peggy that Bobby is being turned into a girl; she sees nothing wrong with a woman taking charge. Hank thinks the girls treat Bobby like a play toy; he disapproves. Bobby is just happy for the attention, even if it means he has to dance like a monkey. At the mall Bobby wants to start discussing the details of the dance; the girls give Bobby a makeover. Hank and the guys complete the “Ultimate Homeless-Guy Shopping Cart,” which includes a power generator and television; Hank is too concerned about his son’s lack of self-respect to enjoy their accomplishment. Bill, Boomhauer, and Dale decide to give the cart to Spongy.   With only hours to go before the Homecoming dance, Bobby waits anxiously by the phone for the girls to call. Hank has had enough; he tells Bobby he can’t go to the dance until he starts acting like a boy. The girls come to Bobby’s bedroom window, and convince him to sneak out. They say there is a party under the bleachers where the older kids hang out. The guys struggle to push the multi-cart through town. Kahn tells Hank he saw Bobby leave with the girls, and that they were going under the bleachers; noting that this is where kids-at-risk gather, Hank jumps in his truck. Bobby and the girls arrive at the football-field bleachers; it isn’t nearly as glamorous as anticipated. Bobby wants to go to the dance. Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer find Spongy; they give him the cart, but he says it would be like having a target on his back. He doesn’t want it… but he will take their tarp. Exhausted by their trek, Dale and the others join the homeless guys in a meal of stir-fry cat food. Under the bleachers the girls wonder where all the guys are. Bobby doesn’t understand. He says he thought he was their guy; they say he’s cute, but he’s not boyfriend material… he’s more like a stuffed animal. He walks away dejected; Hank finds him, and they start to leave until Bobby sees “his girls” getting hassled by some older boys. Despite Hank’s protests, Bobby intervenes on the girls’ behalf, and gets the guys to go away. As they walk away Hank says he is proud of Bobby; he tells his son that one day a girl will appreciate him. Bobby says he hopes she doesn’t keep him waiting too long. Hank breaks the news: “women will always keep you waiting.”Bobby is thrilled when three older girls, Bethany, Terry and Decca begin to take an interest to him, but Hank feels that the girls are treating him as the woman in the relationship. Meanwhile, Hank and the guys try to put together the ultimate homeless person's shopping cart. Characters *Hank Hill *Bobby Hill *Peggy Hill *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Decca *Terry *Bethany *Stuart Dooley Gallery 2_king of the hill-(the boy can't help it)-2010-07-06-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(the boy can't help it)-2010-07-06-0.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Episodes starring Bobby